List of museums of Asian art
This is a list of museums with major collections of Asian art. This list is controversial, in so far as it contains only quantitative analysis of museum holdings. These may or may not reflect actual artistic quality of collections in question. #Forbidden City *, Beijing, China #: 1,000,000 objects Wen, Lianxi (ed.) (1925). items auditing report. Beijing: Caretaker Committee of the Qing Dynasty Imperial Family. Reprint (2004): Xianzhuang Book Company. ISBN 7-80106-238-8 # National Palace Museum *, Taipei, Taiwan #: 700,000 objects http://www.orientalarchitecture.com/taipei/natlpmindex.htm # National Museum of China, Beijing, China #: 620,000 objects http://english.people.com.cn/200612/13/eng20061213_331891.html (Includes contemporary collections, science, technology and decorative arts, however the vast majority derives from the Imperial collection, divided between Beijing and the National Palace Museum, Taipei) # National Museum of Korea, Seoul, South Korea #: 150,000 objects http://news.sawf.org/Travel/3572.aspx # Victoria & Albert Museum, London, UK #: 130,000 objects http://www.vam.ac.uk/collections/asia/about/index.html East and South Asian holdings. # Shanghai Museum *, China #: 120,000 objects http://www.shme.com/travel/museum/museum.htm # National Museum, Japan #: 120,000 objects http://www.shme.com/travel/museum/museum.htm (This includes the combined holdings of the three museums that make up the National Museum, i.e. Tokyo National Museum, Kyoto National Museum, Nara National Museum) # Museum of Fine Arts, Boston, USA #: ~100,000 objects http://www.mfa.org/collections/sub.asp?key=22&subkey=109 # The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, USA #: 60,000 objects http://www.metmuseum.org/Works_of_Art/introduction.asp?dep=9 East, South, and Central Asian. # American Museum of Natural History, New York, USA #: 60,000 objects http://anthro.amnh.org/ # British Museum, London, UK #: 55,000+ objects http://www.untoldlondon.org.uk/collections/SE000073.html East, South, and Central Asian. # Musée du quai Branly, Paris, France. #: 58,000 objects http://www.quaibranly.fr/en/collections/permanent-collections/asia/index.html Includes Islamic cultural materials. # Musee Guimet, Paris, France #: ~50,000 objects http://www.museeguimet.fr/-The-collections- # Field Museum, Chicago, USA #: ~50,000 objectshttp://www.fieldmuseum.org/research_collections/anthropology/collections_asia.htm # Honolulu Academy of Arts, Honolulu, USA #: ~40,000 objectshttp://www.honoluluacademy.org/cmshaa/academy/index.aspx #Art Institute of Chicago, USA #: 35,000 objects http://www.artic.edu/aic/collections/prints/index.php (The Near & Middle East objects are included) # Freer Gallery of Art / Arthur M. Sackler Gallery, Washington, D.C., USA #: 26,500 objects http://www.asia.si.edu/collections/default.htm # Museum für Asiatische Kunst, Berlin, Germany #: 20,000 objects http://www.smb.museum/smb/kalender/details.php?objID=13313&lang=en&typeId=10 # Brooklyn Museum, New York, USA #: ~20,000 objects http://www.smb.museum/smb/kalender/details.php?objID=13313&lang=en&typeId=10 # Asian Art Museum, San Francisco, USA #: 17,000 objects http://www.asianart.org/collection.htm # Arthur M. Sackler Museum, Cambridge, MA, USA #: 16,000 objects http://www.artmuseums.harvard.edu/sackler/asian.html # Nelson-Atkins Museum of Art, Kansas City, USA #: 10,450 objects http://www.nelson-atkins.org/art/Chinese.cfm Several famous and distinguished collections, including the Cleveland Museum of Art, Field Museum (Chicago), Museum of Archaeology at the University of Pennsylvania, Los Angeles County Museum, Minneapolis Institute of Art, and the Seattle Asian Art Museum do not provide adequate numerical information for their significant collections. This list, therefore, is only provisional. Some collecting institutions combine their ethnographic, cultural, and artistic materials together in their total holdings. Such is the case of the British Museum, for example. It would be nearly impossible to distinguish between these types of objects (e.g. "fine arts") in developing a quantitative, as opposed to qualitative, ranking of this kind. * These three museums specialise in only Chinese items; the collections are not comprehensive for all Asia References Category:Asian art museums Asian